One more step
by barbie3sunset
Summary: there are diagreements between Luke and sophia, Also we learn more about John Kanin's family
1. Default Chapter

This is my first fan fic That I have been working on for a while and it isn't even finished but I thought I would run the first chapter past everybody.

I do not own any body in the show of Wolf Lake, though it would be an interesting place to live. That is to the creators and UPN/CBS. I do own any characters you see such as Rose :)

Chapter 1

The smells of the forest were teasing and whispering to Sophia. Two more weeks and she would be in New York visiting her Grandparents. She could not wait and was glad her father had suggested the trip a few days ago. This would solve some stress for bother her and Sheriff Donner.

He came into the clearing and stopped once he saw his Sophia. He was glad for an opportunity to talk to her alone. Things between them had been strained since the night he went after the human boy and Sophia almost flipped. Seeing she was preoccupied Luke took the opportunity to sneak up behind her.

Hi Sophia, he stated ever so nicely, What are you doing? 

Luke that is non-of your business, She stated in an annoyed voice. How dare you think you can just walk up and interrupt my thoughts!! You are unbelievable!!!

I'm sorry Sophia, Please don't be mad. I didn't mean to upset you.

Well? What do you want Luke? Asked Sophia impatiently, 

I want to know if you would come with me further up the lake to my favorite spot, Luke gave his best seductive smile, I like to go there for a couple of weeks after schools over, I thought that with it just being us you might do ok with out the extra pressure.

That is a nice thought Luke, stated Sophia, but I have plans after school lets out already.

How can you have plans already Sophia, fumed Luke, school still has two weeks.

I have plans Lucas Cates, and I will not drop them because you want me to.

Why don't you want to spend time with me? Whined Luke.

Because you are a pain And I have not seen my family for a long time. 

What other families besides your dad and me do you have? Asked Luke impatiently 

YOU are NOT my family Luke. Do you think my mother just appeared out of thin air one day? 

WHAT! Sophia you can't go see your mom's family when you are about to flip! Screamed Luke at the top of his lungs. 

How dare you make a statement like that Luke. I do not fall into your groupies. I am my own person and you can't give me one good reason not to go. 

Sophia!! Would your moms family no what to do if you flipped while there? _Not to mention I will miss you, _Thought Luke.

That's a poor excuse Luke, My mother's family is fully aware of my dad and I. 

Oh and how is that Sophia? Yelled Luke.

I'm not sure but every time we talk to my grandparents both will ask how their wolf kin are doing.

That is a poor joke Sophia ...... IT IS NOT A JOKE, Lucas, stated Sophia, It does happen and I'm going to New York to see them end of argument.

Deciding not to continue the fight Sophia Stood up and attempted to run for home. Luke not wasting any time stepped into place beside Sophia and grabbed her arm so she could not get away from him during the walk.

How long would you stay? He tried to keep his voice calm but it came out a whine.

I'll be gone a month, while I visit, stated Sophia irritably.

A month is way to long; you can't stay that long. What would I do here?

I'm sure Presley could entertain you just fine Luke. I know she does when I'm still here. 

Sophia, I have told you several times that Presley is nothing to me, she is a member of the pack nothing more, so quit talking like she is my mate. 

Well aren't you the suave one !!!

Sophia's house came into view and she heaved a sigh that Luke almost did not hear. 

Luke I need to get ready for work. I need the overtime for money for my trip, So I can't hang out with you. At this point I don't think I would need work to have decided not to.

You can't go Sophia, yelled Luke

You have no say in the matter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vivian finished her paperwork and walked over to the window. It was a beautiful day with the beginning of spring, _It's a good day for a run, she_ thought, I_ think I'll visit the woods._ Just as she was going to go to the kitchen door the front door slammed shut. Followed by Luke's heavy footsteps coming down the hall. V could tell be his stride that he was upset. 

He walked into the office and sighed while flopping into one of her leather chairs. You seem quite somber for a Saturday after noon, V tilted her head to the right waiting for an answer. Why aren't you at a party or something to the extent?

Mom Sophia is leaving for a month. Luke stated half growling in frustration. 

Oh? And where is she going for this month?

To New York to see her mother's family, But I don't think she should go.

Why do you think this Luke? You know I have told you not to get attached to the half-breed, and this is one of those reasons why.

She's close mom. Just three weeks ago I got upset because I saw her kissing a human. I over reacted and threw him into the street. She picked me up one handed and threw me into my car. 

Is that why there is a huge dent in the hood of your car?

Yep. And it will stay there. I would have left the windshield busted to, but it was to cold for the newly flipped pack and the music would not stay in the car.

Well I'm glad she did not flip right there it would not have been a good meeting with Matt, but you may be right. If she flipped in New York it could be disastrous for the pack.

I know mom. Plus I would miss her. She is pretty determined to go on the trip though, She screamed at me like I was over reacting or something.

Over Reacting or not Luke you do have a valid point. V gave her son her best smile, _He may be a good alpha some day even though this is sort of selfish it does involve more than he and Sophia, _I'll talk to Matt and Sophia 

Thanks mom. I may be in trouble for a while for this but at least she won't be all the way across the country. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah this is short, but I did not want to add more until I get a verdict, it is amateurish storytelling but read so often I thought I would try. :)


	2. here's a teaser

I do not own any body in the show of Wolf Lake, though it would be an interesting place to live. That is to the creators and UPN/CBS. I do own any characters you see such as Rose :)

Here we get into John's family a bit. I was going to wait until tomorrow to update but I finished typing this short chapter and couldn't wait. I think most of these are going to be short till I get to my intermission

Chapter 2

The next morning Sophia woke up and heard her father arguing with someone downstairs. Deciding to see whom it was she got up and got ready for the day. If it was John she could borrow his laptop for her trip. 

After all Police Stations have computers and some one should have E-mail. As Sophia came down the stairs she caught sight of Vivian. Sophia felt like she was making too many decisions this morning; She sat on the steps and listened to the two adults in the living room.

Matt, cooed V, Everyone knows how close to flipping Sophia is. The news of three weeks ago is still going around, I really do think it is a bad idea for her to leave at a crucial time. 

Matt stared at V and in a very low and threatening voice, V, Sophia has been through a lot recently, and she deserves some time from ALL OF US. Especially YOUR SON!!

Oh Matt. We both spoil our children differently, but would her mother's family no what to do if Sophia was stuck in the process of flipping? 

Believe it or not V. I think they would.

And how is that?

Both jumped and gawked at the door that just resounded a loud insistent knock. Interrupting the argument.

Sophia jumped up off of the stairs and answered it.

****

John was at the door with a big grin on his face, Hi Sophia is your dad home?

Yeah he and Mrs. Cates are in here discussing my welfare for the next month. Gritted Sophia.

John was concerned at the edge in Sophia's voice and while walking into the living room stated, I thought you were excited to go to New York and see your family Sophia. When did that change? 

Looking around the room John sighted Vivian with a glass and picture frame in hand, and Matt looking as if he would go for her throat any minute now. Are we all having fun this morning?

I was just telling Matt how Sophia should stay away from a horrible place like New York this summer, hissed V.

I THINK Sophia yelled at the to of her lungs, YOU AND LUKE NEED TO MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS.

John thought the look on there faces was priceless,_ Where's a camera when you need one, but_ when he heard growling like an animal next to him. John looked at Sophia next to him and got a slight surprise. Sophia's eyes were a bright amber color, _this is confusing I've never seen color with this stuff before, The_ thought came to John as he noticed the color moving in circles around the iris. _Sophia is ready to learn how to form into animals. _It was pretty like a bright amber comet going around a track.

John broke out of his thoughts and chuckled, Sophia you need to calm down, you're seeing gold.

Sophia paled and started to cry. John hugged her and lightly stated, Hey Sophia it's ok. I'm not so sure about the gold thing that is a new one for me, but the circling of the color states that you are ready for a very big decision in your life. Then with a serious look on his face he stated to all in the room. Now I know this will sound bad, but I do agree with Vivian. Sophia is at a critical and prestigious time in her life. I believe you should go to Ogden, Utah or with a tutor, if you don't want to continue you should at least learn your history. In fact Sophia if you understand the first part, you may do ok with what made your eyes gold. 

Vivian promptly walked up to John and smacked him. HOW DARE YOU, she snapped, You walk in here and you make speeches about things eyes do when you have no idea what's going on.

John was about to make his reply but was cut off when Matt grabbed Vivian by the arm and began ushering her to the door. 

Vivian I think it is time you leave, the scene you are causing is bad, come back when you have calmed down and we will not go over this again. Matt then lowered his voice so that John could not hear, You may be alpha but only because I nominated you. 

But Matt we have not finished our.......... YES we have Vivian now leave before I arrest you.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Standing Behind the counter at the diner Sophia full ignored Luke walking in and sitting in front of her. She was to busy thinking about the conversation John had initiated this morning after Mrs. Cates was sent home. He had stated to have dropped by to ask Sophia if she had wanted addresses to people in New York he knew while she was up there. Having stated that it would be a good idea with the situation, and also asked her to put off her trip to New York for another week. John wanted her to talk to his stepsister. He stated he would call home to get a number to get a hold of her, but did not know when she could come to wolf lake. Apparently she traveled all over to keep things going in the family.

Luke became concerned. The longest Sophia had ever ignored him was for a few minutes until he would grab her arm. He had been shaking her arm for fifteen minutes, SOPHIA, Earth to Sophia are you there?

GO Away Luke; I don't want to talk to you right now.

What? What do you mean? What are you thinking about right now?

What I mean Mr. Cates is that I do not appreciate the incident you instigated this morning. I know your mom could care less about me until you are whining about it. 

I'm sorry Sophia, but you need to think about this it would not be good that when you flip it could happen in New York. What are you thinking about? For once I can't hear you.

I was thinking about John's request for me to wait another week before going to New York.

Luke was very interested at this point; he had never seen his mother so upset, as she was this morning. What did he ask you to that for?

He asked me to meet his stepsister. He told me that she would go into more detail. He was talking like I wasn't human at all. Like I'm half something else. I was interesting Luke. 

Sophia you're half-human He probably got scared and was making things up to calm himself down as well. You shouldn't put too much into what he says.

He was much nicer in stating what he did than you have been Luke

I don't like this Sophia, It sounds weird.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John sighed as the phone rang; He was not looking forward to this. He and his sister had not talked in two years since the last fight about Ruby. His stepsister did not fully approve of Ruby and John didn't know why she would call Ruby primitive.

HELLO!! This had better be important for 3.95 a minute.

Well flower, stated John, where could you be that the phone cost more than a gallon of gas?

Johnny Honey!! How are you and Ruby doing huh? Any cubs yet?

No. That's a story I won't get into at the moment. Rose how far are you from Washington State?

Not too far, I'm in Hong Kong, the Browners had a couple of lynx cubs about 5 days ago. I'm trying to get to the ticket counter now for a flight home, but I guess I could stop in Seattle.

Um. That's the thing. I'm not in Seattle at the moment; I'm in a town called Wolf Lake.

Gee I wonder whose hometown that could be stated Rose sarcastically. 

Yeah yeah, anyway my friend has a daughter whose eyes were circling this morning. I was wondering if you would come and check her out. 

Lets see who do I have in my book in northern Washington. Oh it looks like in Wolf Lake we had a panther named Marie who married. A last name Donner right?

Yeah, the girl's name is Sophia.

Well John I'll be there Tomorrow all right?

See you then 

Bye.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Let me know if the phone conversation was to confusing or not. I can change it a bit. 

Thanks 


	3. John's knowledge by familia

I do not own any body in the show of Wolf Lake, though it would be an interesting place to live. That is to the creators and UPN/CBS. I do own any characters you see such as Rose:)

I apologize for not getting this chapter out sooner. I had many things pile up n me and could not get to the computer even after it was fixed. I hope to have chapter 4 out soon. I had a request for quotations for speech so here you go. 

Chapter 3

Sheriff Donner looked up as he heard the front door open, and immediately knew the person walking to his desk was from out of Town. The woman looked to be in her mid-twenties, around 5'5" in height, and had lime green strips in her bright auburn hair. The strips seemed to match the green of her eyes that looked very much like they took the whole world in at a glance. 

Rose noticed that the only person in the office was the sheriff. She walked up to his desk and sat on the edge looking at him. Immediately she recognized the scent of a wolf and gave a mischievous smile. "I'm looking for John Kanin. Would you happen to know where my run away brother is today?"

"Yes I do," stated the sheriff. "Is there anything that I can help you with he is on legal business at this time." 

"Oh?" Rose got up off of the desk, "Could you show me which one of these is his desk? My name is Rose. I just came in from Hong Kong because my brother stated that someone here needed a Tutor."

"Well Hello," Stated the Sheriff standing up from his chair, and extending his hand, "My name is Matthew Donner. My daughter Sophia is the person you are here to see." 

Rose took his hand, "I'm glad to meet you first. I would like for you to be there when I speak to Sophia. Sometimes going through the first bit of information with both pupil and parent is easier." Rose paused and put her hand through her hair, "If the parent understands what is to be achieved then it is easier for the pupil to excel."

"I guess I understand what you are trying to say, but how hard can it be?" Questioned the sheriff with a confused look.

"That depends on how much.... a Sophia you said, right?"

"Right."

"That depends on how much Sophia wants to learn." Rose then gave the Sheriff a look of annoyance, " Are you going to show me where John's desk is so I can get the keys to his house?" 

"Actually I can take you to his house if you would like;" the sheriff then gave a grin, "I happen to know John doesn't lock his doors."

Rose grinned back, "Well if that is the case, we will have to set up a dinner date for four at my brother's house tonight. It would be best to start with the lessons right away."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Sophia had not been this excited in a long time. Her shift at the Dinner just ended and she was getting ready to go over to John's house to meet Rose. Her father Had come by earlier and stated he had just taken Rose to John's house and that she was kind of odd. Sophia had tried to imagine what her dad had meant all night, and for once looked forward to a dinner with out Luke. It was already an odd night.

Stepping out of the Diner to wait for her Dad, Sophia found Luke waiting for her.

"Hey Sophia, I'm sorry about the past two days." Sighed Luke, "I have been rude and selfish." Can I make it up to you with a picnic?"

Sophia sighed, "I'm sorry Luke I would love to, but not tonight I have dinner plans already."

Laughing Luke joked "You aren't trying to sneak out early are you? We have only fought for two days."

"No," Stated Sophia, "We are having dinner with John and his sister Rose."

"Can I come along ?"

"No Luke I'll tell you about it later" Sophia hugged Luke and got into her father's Explorer.

Luke watched the SUV go down the street. He was not very happy about being out of the loop with Sophia. She was his strength, and he wanted to keep it that way.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John couldn't help but roll on the floor with laughter. Matt and Sophia's reaction to Rose's proclamation about Marie Donner's origin was priceless. 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY WIFE WAS A LYNX?" Screamed Matt at the top of his lungs.

"That is what I said isn't it?" Smiled Rose innocently.

"YOU are wrong, Marie was human, YOU are human." Gritted Matt through his teeth.

"Are you sure about that Wolf?" Grinned Rose, only to look at John still rolling on the floor. "I suppose seeing is believing, It was that way for John and his dad." 

Rose proceeded to go to an open area in the living room and she squat down as if on haunches and abruptly a Black Panther was in Rose's place. \

Matt and Sophia gasped in amazement. John then stood up and asked "why did she call you wolf? Are you a Skin walker also?"

"Yes most of the townspeople are." 

John was so angry he threw a glass through his window. "Wait a minute. You mean all this time I thought a cult or something was being hid here and it's just that you people turn into wolves?" 

"Yep"

Just as John was about to yell about the injustice of it all. Everyone heard a voice in their head.

"Enough, I don't know how many times I told you about Ruby. This is probably her entire pack." "How can you have been with her for five years and not know John?"

John looked at the Panther in the middle of his living room. "Well its not like I have skin walker radar or something ."

"Did it hurt to change that fast ?" Asked Sophia tentively "I've never seen anyone change that fast."

"When you begin the concentration can give you a headache, but once you have a permanent image it will be easy." The Panther then abruptly changed into a jet-black wolf then stuck its tongue out the side of its mouth as if laughing. "You see and when you have cross images of defects of the image in you mind that can be put into your changed form as well." 

Rose then changed from the wolf from back to human.

"How do you do multiple animals ?" Asked Matt. "You smell completely human." 

"Its called transposing." Rose then grinned as her gray sweats turned into a blue ball gown that was completely fitted down her body and back to sweats. "Several generations ago, some of our traveling kin meet a ban of gypsies who held great power and taught them how to use will. After that it has been taught to all of our clans and towns because it is undetectable by other skin walkers, but when you do this you still will have the hearing and other senses you would have if you changed the way this town does." Rose paused and shivered. "I saw Ruby do it once and thought I would have to take her to the hospital, because I wasn't sure if she could change back, It looked very painful."

Father and daughter grinned ear to ear 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke walked into the diner upset and determined to find out how the dinner went last night. He wanted to know what Rose could help Sophia with that he would not help with himself. 

Sophia had not arrived to work yet so he sat at the counter and ordered some fries. After 20min Sophia and an odd woman with Lime green streaks in her hair walked into the diner. 

Luke put his most seductive smile on and sauntered "Hey, Sophia how are you and your friend today?" 

"Well," purred Rose, "Some puppy sure feels threatened at this very moment."

"What?"

"You heard me puppy, Why don't you go play with the group, I'm sure you all need to see whose alpha material and whose not." 

"He is alpha of the younger group, Rose" Laughed Sophia.

"Yeah, I am."

"Well then why are you waiting here instead of killing other Wolves?" Asked Rose.

With the last Comment Luke decided that Rose was a very dangerous person and would need to be taught a lesson. He looked her in the eye and as calmly as possible asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh! Look how classic you are. I'll be watching you." Rose then turned to leave the diner, but stopped and stated over her shoulder, "Don't let him fool you Sophia."


	4. It's a big world

I do not own any body in the show of Wolf Lake, though it would be an interesting place to live. That is to the creators and UPN/CBS. I do own any characters you see such as Rose :)

Okay guys here you go. I'm sorry again that this took so long. 

Chapter 4

Luke was not happy he really did not like Rose at all. He left the diner after Sophia would not answer his questions, following Rose's sent he found himself it the woods around Kanin's house but could not see Rose anywhere. "Where are you?" Frowned Luke. "I know your scent stops here." 

Rose looked down at Luke and could not help herself. She dropped the biggest pinecone she could find on the branch she lounged on above Luke.

"OOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!" Screamed Luke, "What did you do that for?"

"Because I'm trying to take a nap up here, and your stupid growling woke me up puppy." Rose then smiled and dropped down from the branch. " You came over here much faster than I anticipated."

"What do you mean faster than anticipated?" Questioned Luke, his eyes flashed without notice, Rose tilted her head to the side in thoughtful analyzation 

"Well I thought you were just a friend of Sophia's" stated rose calmly, "and you would show up later just to feel things out, but this makes me very nervous."

"Why would this make you nervous?" Luke was very confused and the circles she did around the tree made HIM nervous, "I did come to check you out."

"Have you ever been more than 30miles outside of this town?" "I really hope you haven't been here your whole life Luke."

"What do you care about where I have been Rose?" "This is the only place I need to be." Luke was getting very angry with Rose at this point how dare she ask such a thing.

"I care a great deal puppy." "Your travels and knowledge tell me a great deal about you." "You're already worrying me." Rose then turned to Walk up the stairs to Kanin's house. "You are way to young to be looking for a mate, and I do not like that you are targeting Sophia."

Luke's jaw dropped, "What you like doesn't matter here."

"Well, I'm sorry puppy; did I upset your primitive little world?"

"I do not have a primitive world you idiot." Luke was so taken aback at Roses insight that he was growling, "How dare you come into my town and make accusations. You have no right."

"I have every right to do so Luke." Rose smiled and began to walk into the house. " Wolves have such rotten tempers; any slight observation is treated like a threat."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sophia was tired and confused. She left the diner three hours early to come for her lesson and all Rose had her doing was drawing a wolf in the sketchbook. " I don't get this I have been drawing this picture forever."

"I know you have, smiled Rose. "You need to have a specific picture in your head or else you could end up with a fifth leg or short tail. Raven whose a sister of John and mine had one leg shorter than the other for an entire year before she got it right."

"Are you serious? A whole year? Asked Sophia holding back a giggle.

"Oh, it was funny to watch her run around like that, but somehow, I believe a mistake like that would be fatal for you." Rose then looked at Sophia and frowned, "Speaking of fatal I want to go over something with you."

"What is it?" 

"About Luke."

"What about Luke, Rose?"

"Remember when I warned you not to let him fool you?"

"Yeah, I think he got upset about that. He asked a lot of questions after you left."

"Of course he did." Rose got up from the couch and began to pace the Living room. "At first I thought he was a friend to you, but after today, I think he is trying to slowly put you into place as his mate."

"Why would Luke be interested in mating with me?" Sophia frowned, she did not understand why Rose was bringing this up right now.

"Male wolves know who is powerful in their pack and who is not." Rose began very carefully, "What I don't understand is why he is looking for a mate now. Instead of wanting to look around the world and get some experience in handling people."

"Those who are members of the pack are not allowed to leave town." Stated Sophia. "We all stay here to protect the pack."

"That is a bit backwards. Don't you think?"

"How do you mean Rose?"

"Well for starters, It seems that if no one goes out and no one comes in then you would run out of people who are not related right?"

Sophia thought a moment, "Well of course you would."

"Also, you would not meat any one else who is able to form or flip right?"

"Oh, I see what you are getting at. How many people are there anyway ?"

"More than you can imagine Sophia, smiled Rose, "In fact I came here from Hong Kong where a family of Lynx had twins."

"Hong Kong?" Sophia looked very interested, "there are people from your hometown in Hong Kong?"

"There are people from our home town all over the world," Rose sighed, "It makes my job as tutor a bit hard because I have to spend so much time away from home, but I see a lot of half-breeds like yourself and full-breeds like Luke."

"I think that I won't tell Luke about this for a while." Stated Sophia. "This is making my head spin."

"I know it is." Rose said putting her hand on Sophia's knee, "I just don't want you to get into a bad spot when you can see a lot more than just this type of tree. Don't think for a minute that NY is the only place you have to go Sophia."

"What do you mean by that?" 

"We network very well, and anytime you want to visit anywhere or even need a place until you're on your feet. A family is always ready to take you in."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke was very upset at this point. He felt the control he had been trying to establish over Sophia was going to be rendered absolutely pointless. He had no Idea at all what Rose could be talking to Rose about. She spent three hours in that house just sitting by the window and then talked. Feeling a bit better as he watched Sophia leave he decided to talk to her.

"Hey Sophia need a ride home?"

Sophia looked at the sad and hopeful look on Luke's face. "I suppose I could use one. Thank you Luke."

Luke took Sophia's hand and led her to the car. "I missed you at the diner. I went to go say high and the cook said that you left early." 

"Yep I was talking with Rose."

"What were you talking about?"

"Lucas that is none of your Business right now, and if that is all you want to talk about I'm walking home."

"Don't be mad Sophia." Luke smiled, "I'm just used to being able to ask questions is all."

"I'm sorry Luke. It's just that Rose knows a bit about my mom." Sophia smiled "So its personal ok."

"All right, but you promise to go to the movies with me tomorrow night?" 

"Sorry Luke, I'm going to talk to Rose again tomorrow." Sophia gave a reassuring smile, "how about on Saturday?"

"Ok" Luke started the car and headed to Sophia's house.

------well I'm sorry this took so long ,but here is chapter four, and I'm working on chapter five. I kind of feel this might wonder a bit , please let me know thanks. 


	5. Surprise !

I do not own any body in the show of Wolf Lake, though it would be an interesting place to live. That is to the creators and UPN/CBS. I do own any characters you see such as Rose:)

Chapter 5

Rose was having a blast today. Things were going very well except for a few hiccups from Luke. Sophia had her wolf form down and was now working on the Lynx. She was very happy that the town still thought she was still in between. Sophia was currently a calico wolf, and Rose her trademark black. 

They were heading for Yellowstone Park and had been traveling for two days.

Sophia was very tired of all this walking. Rose had explained this was the easiest way to get fully in touch with her animal form. All was going well except for Luke, as far as everyone in Wolf Lake knew Sophia was still about to Flip. Luke kept pushing and pushing for that to happen. Rose had been much more patient over the past two months. In fact this was the fifth trip they had taken out of Wolf Lake, each time coming back to a very upset Luke. To Sophia she liked this way of changing best because she could be any color she wished. 

Rose stopped and showed signs of agitation again. She could not quite find what was bothering her. Ever since this trip began she felt like they were being followed but could not see a cause. It would only be another half day and she and Sophia would be at the cabin. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John was sitting at his desk in the office when the front door opened. He did not bother to look up thinking it was Sheriff Donner. 

"Well Jonathan Marcus Kanin, not only do you not let poor worried me know where you are. You ignore your mother?" 

John jumped up from his chair and looked ant the very angry face of his step-mom. "I'm sorry mother I did not expect you to be walking in."

"Well I shouldn't have to John; your sister keeps her weekly reports in. Why haven't you? John looked at his very angry mother, and was at a loss for words. Just then Sheriff Donner came into the station.

Matthew Donner looked at the woman and John standing in the office. John looked like a dear deciding which way to bound for flight. The woman who looked to be about 6ft tall, with ebony eyes, auburn hair in a French twist with red feathers coming out of it. A red blazer over the black dress spoke first, "Hello, I'm Ruby Kanin, and may I ask who you are?" 

"I'm Sheriff Donner ma'am" Matt looked at this woman and determined that she was very annoyed. "Is there anything that I can help you with?"\

"No I suppose not, Where is your sister John? I need to speak with her." Ruby stated.

"She took the Sheriff's daughter on the long trip." 

"Oh, So should I make my presence known to the Alfa in this town or are we being covert?", asked Ruby.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose was still feeling very odd. She and Sophia had made it to the cabin, but she was still agitated. She had retraced the path several times and found nothing. Her greatest fear was that Luke would decide to take matters into his on hands soon. Unfortunately he had.

Luke was in a bush near the cabin fuming. He was very surprised to follow Rose and Sophia into the woods and watch both change to wolves. Part of his mind was very happy, He had wanted this to happen for a long time, but he was not sure how it was being done. The other part was furious at Sophia for not telling she could change. She knew how important it was to Luke for her to change. 

Luke decided on what he would do.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I apologize this took so long and is so short. My creative Karma is very drained from all the badness that has been happening in home life. Hope to have more soon now since I can have down time at work.


	6. The calm before The storm

I do not own any body in the show of Wolf Lake, though it would be an interesting place to live. That is to the creators and UPN/CBS. I do own any characters you see such as Rose:)

Chapter 6 

Sophia was having the best lesson she had ever had from Rose. Right now she was still a bit frustrated in trying to find her friend. So far in the first three tries Sophia had found a wolf, a Black Panther, and a squirrel. This time she was standing near a big rock in a meadow completely confused. She could smell Rose but found no animal. She had even resorted to digging near the rock. This is getting me no where maybe I should try from the beginning again she thought. Sophia then shifted out of her wolf form and yelled 

"All right I give up. Where are you?" 

Suddenly with out warning Sophia fell. When she looked up the rock was gone and Rose was holding back a laugh. 

"That one gets'em every time." She stated with a smirk. "Sophia you need to learn to trust your senses don't be afraid to come up with odd Ideas."

Sophia let a long laugh out. "You would think with where I live that I would never need that advise, huh?" 

"Well, with as backwards as your town and your Luke are, It's really not bad advice." Again Rose felt agitated but could not put a reason to it. "I think its time we start to go home. It's been a few weeks, and you've got both your animal forms down pretty well."

"All right Rose. I suppose I'll have to deal with Luke at some point."

"Now Sophia, Don't let him bully you." Rose picked up a stick and started to move it through the air. "You are much stronger then you give yourself credit for."

"I don't know where you see this at Rose." Sophia picked up another stick and proceeded to charge at Rose. "Unguard" 

Neither person noticed the Wolf who was watching from the opposite edge of the clearing. Over the past three weeks Luke watched in awe as rose and Sophia had gone threw their exercises. He cold not believe the things that he saw Rose and Sophia do in this Meadow. Sophia could now be a wolf and a cat he did not recognize. He decided to head home tonight since he heard them talking about going home. He was surprised that he had stayed hidden from Rose. She had come out looking for him more than once and was very good at tracking. Once he had almost not made it to the stream in time to lose her. She wouldn't have to look for him anymore.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Luke made it back home and went strait to his mom. Vivian was in the study as usual but this time was reading a book since most of her paperwork was done. She had heard the door close and the fast heavy footprints of Luke. He had been missing for three weeks and she was very upset with him. As she went into the hall to yell at him she became concerned. Luke looked as if he had his heart broken. What could have caused such a thing for her son?

"Luke where have you been and why do you look like the world has ripped the rug out from under you?" Asked Vivian. 

"Mom we need to have a long talk about Sophia." Stated Luke calmly, "She, the Sheriff, Rose, and john Kanin have been lying to all of us."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vivian sat in her car outside Kanin's new house. She decided that she should do a small investigation into his family. Unfortunately Matt was on no help in the matter. He simply stated to have met Rose, But saw nothing unusual about her. It had been one week since Luke told her what he had seen. V could not understand how Rose could be a wolf and no one knew. 

Her waiting soon ended as she saw Rose and Sophia walking down the sidewalk with backpacks. A greater surprise was when a woman that V had not seen at all during her watch these passed few days came out to the porch and began yelling in an unknown language. As she watched Kanin came out also and began speaking this Language. The woman soon stopped yelling and stopped into the house with Rose, Kanin, and Sophia not far behind. After a short time Matt came up to the house in his SUV and went to the porch. He picked up Sophia and they left. The woman and rose left Kanin's house and proceeded to walk towards the woods. When it appeared that no other activity would occur V got out of her car and followed. 

"Rose my sweetheart you know how much I disapprove of you and your brother not letting me know what is going on." 

"I'm sorry mom but you should be more upset with John you know he has been out of contact longer than I have."

"That is no excuse for you to follow his example." V watched the woman act the way she often felt when talking to Luke about Ruby. "Perhaps I should have your father come out." 

"What would be the use mom? You know he has his heart set on that wolf Ruby. He will never become keeper until he feels he did everything to find her." Rose stopped and turned around hearing a twig snap behind them. "He isn't very far though, I think she stays away on purpose. This town is a bit backwards."

V could not believe the nerve of these people. Calling this town and her pack backwards. She went back to her car and decided that she and Luke were going to pay an unexpected visit to Sheriff Donner and his daughter. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So long to update and two short a chapter. I know I promise the next one will be better. Also I'm thinking that Luke is going to have more upsets with Sophia. 


	7. this is just the begining

I do not own Wolf Lake, if I did, It would at least still be out on DVD or Youtube, Or something.

Chapter 7

It had been quite awhile since the last time Matthew Donner had been this angry and upset. He saw red as he stood there listening to Vivian Cates.

"How dare you accuse me of such a thing!" He growled

"I heard the girl myself, how else could she know?" Vivian smiled sadly and added. "Unless she is a witch or fortune teller." She then proceeded to sneer and point her finger. "You brought her here. Do you really want the pack to be in danger so badly?"

"No, I Do Not." Matt advanced on her, hoping to usher her out the door. "What I also DO NOT WANT, is my daughter feeling her only option is this forsaken town." They had reached the door and he pushed it open as he pushed her out. "If she doesn't have to spend the rest of her life in this place, I want her to know that."

V put her hands on her hips as she stomped the porch with her foot. "It's best for us this way Matt………"

"OH, really now?"

"Yes Matt, It is. We stay safe by not exposing ourselves."

"Yeah yeah, I've heard the same line everyday of my life Vivian. It's a prison sentence." He sighed. "As long as I can prevent Sophia from it, I will."

"Well according to Luke she already flips. We both know that if it's true, She has to stay." V glared at Matt. "The fact you had outside help is a Major issue."

"You're over reacting. John's sister is a friend, and she is showing Sophia that there is more than this dreary place." Mat then backed into his house and closed the screen door as he glared at V.

"It may be dreary Matt, but this town is home." With that V turned on heel and stomped down the porch. Only to slam her car door closed before peeling off down the street.

ooOOoo ooOOoo ooOOoo

Sophia came out of the kitchen and Sighed. Luke had just walked in as if he owned the world. Took a look around and sat at the counter with a huge grin on his face.

"What are you ordering Luke?"

"A movie tonight after work."

"That's not food or a drink."

Luke smiled and puffed up his chest. "No, but it is an order."

"I don't take those kinds of _orders_ from you Cates. Remember?"

Shifting his weight to lean on the counter with one arm, "Sophia, everyone in the pack takes orders from me." With a big smile he ran his free hand down her arm. "After all I'm the alpha of our age group."

"Lucas." Sophia gritted her teeth and moved so she was nose to nose with him. "What makes you think that I'm pack now? Hmmm."

"I saw you Sophia, you and that _Rose,_ you were wolves."

"You're delusional Luke."

Taking advantage of the position he and Sophia were in Luke shifted and put his hands on her waist. "No, I'm not. I was out on a run. I came across you and Rose in a meadow not far out of town."

"What does that matter? Rose and I go walking in the woods all the time."

"I was going to say Hi, but the two of you were suddenly wolves and ran east."

Sophia could feel the excitement building in Luke. She couldn't blame him. He was the one who supported her flip, more than any other person in town. "Again Luke, you're delusional." She decided she wasn't going to forget Rose's warning.

"Delusional? Sophia I'm not delusional, I see you flip. You're gone for three weeks, Three weeks." Luke pierced Sophia's eyes as he growled. "The worst part is I thought you would tell me when you flipped."

"Luke, I can honestly say that I can't flip."

"Don't be like that Sophia. You aren't bratty like this most times, that's why I like you. Stop keeping things from me."

Sophia stood straight, grabbing Luke's hands and throwing them in his face in the process. "If you don't want to see more of the attitude you don't like Lukas Cates. You keep acting like an Idiot."

With that Sophia went back into the kitchen huffing and muttering the whole way. She asked if she could go home early, and the owner complied saying it was slow enough. She changed in the employee area and snuck out the back door, Leaving Luke at the counter, waiting for her to come back out when she calmed down.

ooOOoo ooOOoo ooOOoo

Rose, John, and their mother Ruby were sitting in John's living room, Discussing the needs of his family and His future plans.

"I'm not leaving this town until I find my Fiancée, Mother."

Being the diplomatic Mother she prided herself on Rose fixed her stepson with a stern look. "John, your sister and I can see that there is a distinct possibility you will never find her." Sighing she decided to amend. " Even if you did find her, the potential of it being disastrous is extremely high."

"Look, I realize I overlooked some critical things here, but………"

"Overlooked _some _critical things, John your lucky no one has decided to kill you yet."

Rose watched her mother sigh in desperation. "Besides brother, as mom said, _even if you do find her_. Do you think her pack would let the two of you leave?"

"We would only be going to our city anyway, what would this town care?"

Before Rose could reply someone began to pound on the front door. John got up and walked over, when he opened it Sophia burst in out of breath.

"This is bad." She crouched down putting her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. "We have a big, big problem."

ooOOoo ooOOoo ooOOoo ooOOoo

I recently, well not quite recently, got a request for a new chapter in this story. I'm sorry that I have left my stories unfinished, but unfortunately it happened with life. Things got complicated and the first thing to go was my creativity. But any way here is a new chapter and I hope you have enjoyed it. I'm sorry that it is so short.


	8. Now what?

I do not own Wolf Lake. I'm just having fun with the characters and still looking for the DVDs locally.

Chapter 8.

Rose became instantly alert as the others changed gears from their previous conversation. "How do you mean Sophia?"

"Luke says he saw us transpose." Sophia began pacing the living room agitated. "He came into the diner full of himself, and issuing orders like he was king of the world."

"This is _so_ a problem." Rose stood from her chair and walked over to the front window. "Mom you should probably head home now, before they decide to attack us."

Yes! I believe you may be right. Ruby stood up, but stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "I would be happier though if we had a plan of action. I don't want to leave you two here to be slaughtered."

"Well look mom John is already calling the airlines on his cell phone. I'm sure we will be fine. I would rather you got out of here though; you know being high on our council and all." Rose flinched when ruby pointed a finger at her.

"Young lady, _do not_ patronize me."

"So Sophia, What else did Luke say? Rose asked as she sat at the table next to the window.

"He said that I was acting stupid." Making a huge sigh Sophia sat down in the chair across the table. "He told me to stop keeping things from him."

Ruby walked up and offered Sophia a glass of water, While John stayed on the other side of the room talking on his cell phone.

"This _is bad_ you guys! I had thought Luke would be territorial, but not so quickly. I had hoped he was only thinking years into the future, not right now." Rose and Sophia stared out the window as the Sheriff's SUV skid to a halt outside.

"Alright everyone, There's a flight leaving Seattle in 4 hours." John opened the front door as Matt ran up looking upset. "I can get us all seats. Once we're in the air toward UT we can decide what to do next."

Ruby Smirked crossed her arms, and stared her son down. "What happened to 'I'm not leaving this town until I find my Fiancée, Mother!'?"

John shuffled his feet and smiled nervously. "Well I figure that if both Sophia and Sheriff Donner are this freaked out about it. We all should probably get to a safe place to get ourselves strait."

"All four of you need to be out of here as of 10min ago." The Sheriff sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Vivian's cronies could already have already surrounded this place."

"I only see two." Rose tilted her head to the left as she stood from her chair, looking out the front window. "They're probably just here to see how fast we escape."

Sophia sighed and slouched down in her chair a bit more so that only her head could be seen through the window. "Can I still go to New York? I mean , I was going there anyway."

Rose turned away from the window and smiled a Cheshire cat grin. "I think she may be on to something there."

Everyone in the room looked at the young woman as if she had gone mad.

"No really! They want us to over react right? Freak out and run so that they are justified in hunting us down."

"I see what you're getting at." Matt stroked his chin. He Smiled at Sophia and looked back to Rose. "So what plan are you hatching in that head of yours?"

"Well I think that since mom's business here was to come and check on us. She should be that first to leave." Rose put her hand up to stifle her mother's protest.

"That does sound good. We can just say that the Sheriff came up fast because he was late for taking mother to the airport." John walked into the kitchen to finish booking the flight he had on hold.

Ruby scowled and crossed her arms. "Then after I leave what will happen, HMMMM?"

"I'll put in another couple weeks of tutoring, and then head for New York." Rose sat back down in her chair at the table. "John will have to decide, with the Sheriff, the best way to leave town. It's risky I know but it's better than all of us running only to be cornered and who knows what else."

"Fine, I'll go with this." Ruby sighed as she started up the stairs "For now."

"This is going to be tricky, but I think your right to play it out this way." The Sheriff met Mrs. Kanin halfway up the stairs and took her bigger bag. "I can use this scenario to try and calm all the alarms that will be going off."

Ruby followed Matt to his SUV. John, Rose and Sophia walked out of the house a few minutes after. All said goodbye to Ruby waving as the truck drove off. The group then proceeded back in to the house and resumed their day as if nothing happened.

ooOOOOoo ooOOOOoo ooOOOOoo

Livid was not the word for Luke's mood. He had sat at the counter for 30min. waiting for Sophia to reappear from the kitchen. It wasn't until he decided to invade the kitchen, and was told she had left. The Cook told Luke she had said she was late for her tutoring session. Luke had convinced himself that she had gone to warn Rose. So he was quite surprised as he stood on the sidewalk in front of Kanin's house. Rose and Sophia were in their normal places in front of the window. On top of that they were going through the normal motions he had seen many times before.

"Hey you brat! What are you doing here?" Tyler demanded from his post on the edge of the woods. "you'll blow our cover."

"I'm checking on my friend. What do you care?" Officially thrown off Luke got back in his car and headed strait for his Mother.

Vivian informed him of how, the guards she posted before going to see Matt Donner, had seen both Sophia and the Sherriff rush to the house. Then, only Sherriff Donner and the older Kanin woman left in a hurry 5 min later. This really confused and angered him. Finding that Sophia just plain left after their argument, only not to warn people that should not know what they do. He wasn't sure now why he had been so positive that if he went in issuing orders that Sophia would bend and obey. She not only stone walled him, but had left him hanging. Now he had to figure out some damage control between the two of them. Only the wolf in him really wanted to kill them all, and bring his mate home.

ooOOOOoo ooOOoo ooOOOOoo

Rose Smirked and continued to look strait at Sophia as they watched Luke get into his car. both had been watching him through the corner of their eyes for the past 5 min. and had to contain their laughter at his obvious confusion.

"I'll take this as a small victory for our plan." Rose turned to John watching TV on the couch. "We're not gone, so he's giving some space."

"That's good." John turned to the girls and stretched. "I was out of that conversation since I was booking mother's flight. What is this plan?"

"I'm staying another week or two. Then I'll head for Sophia's grandparents. Meet her in NY." Rose crossed her arms as she stood up and walked to the couch. "We need to come up with your exit strategy now."

"I'm going to stay here with the sheriff." John yelped and leaned back as Rose attempted to smack him upside the head.

"Don't be stupid John. These people are fanatic about others knowing about them." Rose sighed and plopped down on the couch throwing her feet on John.

"Hey, I was only going because we needed to get mother out of here and we didn't need her putting up a fight." John threw Rose's feet off and stood. "I'm not leaving here with out _my_ Ruby."

"You're not going to find her." Sophia stated. "No one can find her most of the time."

"Well, maybe if you guys try helping me look while doing your exercises." John protested as he put his jacket on.

"Fine, I'll look" Rose Sighed. "But don't forget we're under surveillance now. It will make it harder."

John growled and threw his hand up. "I have to go. My shift starts in 30min. We'll talk about this more later."

"I should go home too." Sophia sighed. "He's probably waiting to give me the third degree. Probably yell for leaving him at the dinner too."


End file.
